<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag Me Away From You by casey_writes_domestic_fluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794377">Drag Me Away From You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey_writes_domestic_fluff/pseuds/casey_writes_domestic_fluff'>casey_writes_domestic_fluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Wears a Skirt, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Nonbinary Character, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Romance, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, nonbinary Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey_writes_domestic_fluff/pseuds/casey_writes_domestic_fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ON LONG-TERM HIATUS </p><p>Dean Winchester and Cass Novak fall in love under the dreary skies of New Jersey. In a time where gay rights are just meeting the horizon, Dean and Cass know they'll have to fight against the world in order to be together. But within themselves lies another enemy, one far wiser and more cunning than any outward adversary, and much more determined to tear them apart.<br/>-<br/>Nonbinary!Castiel (this won't play a very big role in the story, Cass just gives me those vibes)<br/>-<br/>This is my first real story (as opposed to just random one-shots) so please be nice!! I know it's really dumb but it made me happy to write :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warm As You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 8, 2017 </p><p>"Cass, please. God, please, don't do this. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It should have never happened and I swear to God, it'll never happen again just, please, please, don't do this." </p><p>"I didn't do this, Dean. You did. Now get out before I call security." </p><p>-</p><p>December 12, 1999 </p><p>Cass had always hated the cold, but their caffeine addiction overrides any practical thoughts they might have. It had finally stopped raining and Cass decided to take the opportunity to get a coffee from Sundollars. </p><p>A teenager in a black SUV with his music up way too loud swerves closer to the gutter just to send a sheet of water in Cass' direction, soaking him to the bone. </p><p>Another car, this time an older black sedan, approaches and Cass shies to the opposite edge of the sidewalk to try to avoid getting sprayed again. The driver slows, turns down his stereo, and rolls down the window. He leans his arm over the passenger seat head rest and smirks, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Need a ride?" </p><p>"No, thank you." Cass mumbles, having seen far too much Cold Case Files to accept a ride from a handsome stranger. </p><p>"Suit yourself, Cutie." The mysterious driver rolls up his window and drives a little ways down the block when it starts pouring rain. The driver pulls over again, and Cass stares at the brake lights, debating whether this man is more likely to kill them than the pneumonia they'll inevitably get if they walk. Sighing, Cass breaks into a sprint and climbs into the car. </p><p>"Change of heart?" the driver teases. </p><p>"Change of weather," Cass deadpans. They extend their hand toward the driver and say, "My name is Cass." </p><p>"Dean." The two shake hands. "So where you headed, Cass?" </p><p>"I was just going to get some coffee. Sundollars. It's just a few blocks away." </p><p>"Yeah, I know where that is." </p><p>"Oh, okay, yeah, uh, cool." Cass tries not to stumble through their words as they take in Dean's appearance for the first time. He sports a leather jacket over a black T-shirt, with worn-out jeans and work boots, a kind of rough, masculine look that, combined with his chiseled jaw and enigmatic eyes, sends an ungodly chill down Cass' spine. </p><p>Dean glances over at a wide-eyed, slack-jawed Cass and chuckles. "You're not looking bad yourself," he says, gesturing at Cass' shirt which is soaked against their skin, outlining every curve of their chest. Cass sputters and awkwardly tugs at their shirt to try to get it to sit more loosely, eventually just zipping their jacket in defeat. "Aww," Dean sighs, "I was really enjoying the view." </p><p>Cass' cheeks blaze and they clear their throat. "Well, maybe you should keep your eyes on the road." And both hands on the wheel, they think to themself, noting Dean's loose, one-handed grip. </p><p>Cass glances out the window and their mind drifts to scenes of Dean's other hand adventuring past the console and creeping up their thigh. "We're here," Dean annouces, Cass nearly jumping out of their skin. </p><p>"Oh, um, thank you. So much. For the ride," they sputter, raking their eyes over Dean one last time before opening the car door. </p><p>"Ya know, I'm pretty beat," Dean muses. "I think I could go for a coffee, too, right about now. Mind if I join ya?" </p><p>Cass looks back at Dean, one leg already swung out of the car. "Oh, um, yeah, sure, if you want." </p><p>"That is, if you're not already meeting someone," Dean continues. "A girlfriend maybe? Or a boyfriend?" </p><p>Cass can hardly feel their face anymore as they stammer, "No, no, I'm not--I wasn't planning on, ya know, meeting anyone--I don't even--Ya know, I'm just a caffeine junkie, really. I--" </p><p>Dean chuckles and gets out of the car, coming around to the other side to help Cass out. As they walk toward the door, Cass could swear they heard Dean mutter, "We'll see about that." </p><p>They each order a coffee, a tall black for Dean and a venti Americano with whipped cream for Cass, and sit down in a nearby booth. </p><p>"Cass, I think that coffee might be bigger than you." </p><p>Cass hides their smile behind their coffee, taking a sip. "Ah, fuck," they whimper. "You'd think by now I'd know how long it takes to cool down." </p><p>"Want me to kiss it better?" Cass blushes furiously and starts stuttering again, not a clue how to respond to such a brazen flirt, but their flustering only makes Dean more cocky. "Can I take that as a yes?" </p><p>"No!" Cass sputters, louder than intended. They drop to a whisper, "Dean, I literally just met you like ten minutes ago--" </p><p>"And we're already on our first date!" Dean interjects. "Oh, how time flies." </p><p>"Our first--Our first what? Dean, this is not a date. You did not ask me out on a date and I certainly did not agree to one." </p><p>"Oh, my bad. So what do you call it when two people who are clearly very attracted to one another share a ride and go out for coffee." </p><p>The blush returned to Cass' cheeks before it had even truly left and they were growing very tired of struggling to breathe. "This. Is not. A date." </p><p>"Fine, fine," Dean concedes, leaning back and studying Cass' face. He waits until Cass had seemingly calmed and then asks, "Will you go on a date with me?" </p><p>Cass coughs out a laugh. "You really don't quit, do you?" Dean raises an eyebrow, and Cass continues, "What makes you think I'd want to go out with you? We hardly even know each other." </p><p>"Isn't that the point of dating? To get to know each other," Dean says. Then, with a wink, he adds, "Well, among other things, I suppose." </p><p>Cass chokes on his innuendo. "Dean, I... Look, you seem like a very nice man but I'm still living with my family right now and, well, you know how some people can be. I just don't know that it's the best idea for me to be dating anyone right now." </p><p>Dean leans forward and takes Cass' hands in his own. "Cass, this is your life and yours alone. You don't owe anybody anything. Not me, not your family. You're right; sometimes people can lash out about harmless things simply because they don't understand them. So, if you truly don't feel safe going on a date with me, that's ok. But if you change your mind," he pulls a pen from inside his jacket and scribbles on a napkin, "here's my number." He places a chaste kiss on Cass' knuckle and then lets go, leaving Cass' hands feeling cold and vacant. Cass waits in stunned silence for him to leave but he stays seated. </p><p>The two finish their coffee in relative quiet but Dean insists on giving Cass a ride home. "It's too cold out there for someone as warm as you," he whispers across the table, like it's a secret between just the two of them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time Stands Still For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 28, 1999 </p><p>"Y'ello?" </p><p>Cass tries to steady their voice, but that dark, gravelly pitch sends a chill straight to the pit of their stomach. They already knew it was him--they would recognise that voice anywhere--but they ask anyway, "Hey, uh, is this--is this, uh, Dean?" </p><p>"Depends. Who's asking?" </p><p>"Oh, uh, this--this is Cass. Uh, from the car--I mean, ya know, you, um, gave me a ride a few weeks ago." </p><p>Dean's voice lightens, like cream poured into coffee. "Cass. I didn't think I'd hear from you again." Cass fumbles for something witty to say, something that might make them look even the slightest bit less pathetic, calling a guy they'd met once three weeks prior, but Dean purrs, "Though, I must say, it's a pleasure to hear your voice." </p><p>"I, uh, I was wondering if it was too late to maybe take you up on that date you'd mentioned. If you, uh, still, ya know, wanted to go." </p><p>Dean sucks in a breath through his teeth. "Shoot, ya know, I wish I could, but it's actually a really crazy story. After I dropped you off, I was driving home, and this woman tripped on a cobblestone and felled over right in front of my car. Obviously, I got out to help her and it turns out she was a ballerina and she didn't speak a word of English. So, I took her to the ER and, well, long story short, we eloped. Yeah, I'm actually in Moscow right now." </p><p>Cass bites their cheek until they taste copper, trying to find something, anything to say in return and, of course, coming up short. They just sink down against the wall, phone pressed to their ear, trying to process the fantastical story they'd just heard. A moment passes before Dean says, incredulous, "Oh, Cass, please don't tell me you've never seen Bojack Horseman?" </p><p>"What?" they ask, breathy, unfocused. </p><p>"Oh, Honey, I have so much to show you. That's a stupid bit from this show called Bojack Horseman." </p><p>"Wait," Cass' face splits into a grin. "So, that wasn't...?" </p><p>"No!" Dean chuckles at Cass' naivety. "But I gotta say, I don't know if I can date someone who's never seen Bojack." </p><p>Cass laughs with him, the sound melodic and utterly contagious. "Well, I might just have to if you keep giving me heart attacks like that!" </p><p>"Oh? You get a little jealous of my mysterious Russian ballerina?" Cass could practically hear his cocky little smirk, could feel his emerald eyes piercing, sparkling, like a serpent's right before it strikes. </p><p>"Maybe," Cass hums.   </p><p>"So about that date..." </p><p>They arrange for Dean to pick Cass up around seven and take them to a drive-in movie theatre. It's kind of far but it's the last in the state and Cass has always wanted to go. </p><p>Cass glances longingly at the clock on their nightstand. It's only noon but their brain has gone into Waiting Mode™, and they know they won't be able to focus on anything but Dean for the next seven hours. They throw their head back against the wall and, being new to this whole *actually admitting to literally anyone that I'm gay thing*, fall back on the most omnipresent aspect of gay culture. They decide to spend the next seven hours yearning. </p><p>- </p><p>Immediately after hanging up, Dean strides back into his bedroom, rounding up the clothes scattered across the floor. "Get up," he mutters, tossing them at the sleeping beauty tangled in his sheets. "I got stuff to do. It's time for you to leave." </p><p>"What," his lover teased, "no good morning kiss?" </p><p>"Well, considering I don't even remember your name--" </p><p>"Alan," the boy interjects painfully. </p><p>"Alright, Alan, well, it was great meeting you and even better fucking you, but it's time to go now," Dean said with a mocking wave, leaving unceremoniously to go make a cup of coffee. </p><p>- </p><p>At around six o'clock, Cass drags themself up off the floor and theatrically throws open their wardrobe, sifting through a very drab collection of clothes and wanting to crawl out of their skin with dysphoria. They settle for a black button-down and dark jeans, tousling their hair as though there's any chance it's going to cooperate tonight. They stare into their reflection for a moment, longing to live in a home, in a world, where they didn't have to hide behind traditional masculinity. Tentatively, they wander into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the counter and reaching into the very back of their bottom drawer. They pull out a candy-coloured lipgloss, something an old friend left at their house years ago, something Cass has treasured ever since, pulling it out only on the most vital of occasions to give them the boost of confidence they need to get through the night. They unscrew the top and breathe in the sickeningly sweet scent of artificial strawberries. Hesitantly, they touch the wand to their bottom lip. The shimmer on Cass' lips is hardly noticeable, but it's Earth-shattering to them. </p><p>They take a deep breath and undo the top two buttons of their shirt, shaken by the vibration of their phone against their thigh. "Hello?" The word comes out more breathless than they'd meant it to. </p><p>"Hey, I'm outside." </p><p>"Oh, okay, be right out." </p><p>Cass runs a hand through their hair, taking one last glance in the mirror before jogging through the front door and climbing into Dean's car. </p><p>"Hey, sorry, I woulda knocked but I wasn't sure if your family knew who was picking you--" </p><p>Dean is cut off by Cass' clumsy lips pressed against his. Cass sinks into the kiss, if only for a second, and cherishes the moment of absolute unambiguity, while Dean can hardly process the moment before it's gone, and his lips are bare and cold again. It's awkward, chaste, but it leaves them both breathless. </p><p>"Drive," Cass commands. </p><p>- </p><p>They make awkward small talk on the way to the theatre, Cass unsure of how to follow up their former brazenness. </p><p>They stop by Lactose King on the way to the movie, with Dean insisting to pay for Cass' milkshake. Dean watches out of the corner of his eye as Cass put on a show, plucking the cherry from their shake, lapping the whipped cream off of it and then sucking it off the stem. </p><p>They pull into the theatre a short while later and settle in for a screening of 10 Things I Hate About You, admiring a silence both comfortable and wrought with tension. Dean, typically something of a womaniser, struggles to work up the courage to throw his arm around Cass' shoulders. When he finally does, Cass leans into the touch, so warm and content that they nearly drift off. </p><p>Just feeling Cass' cheek pressed against his forearm drives Dean crazy. Every fibre of his being is telling him to jump out of the car, throw open the passenger door, and kneel down in the dirt in front of rows and rows of moviegoers. It's what he would do if Cass were literally anybody else. But somewhere inside of him, he decides to take this slow, to try to memorise this moment with his arm cast around this beautiful person. He has this unshakeable feeling deep within his core that tonight, there is no need to rush. He and Cass would have the rest of their lives to spend together, to kneel in the dirt, so tonight, Dean could just sit back with his arm around his beautiful person and fall in love. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahshsksh that was so cringey and I'm so sorry, I really haven't written at all since quarantine started. I promise it'll get better once I get into the groove of writing again!! be good and be kind!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>